I Will always Remember And Love You FOREVER!
by UnknownEmo
Summary: Edward bullied Bella,he loves her,thats until he gets jealous.Only making Bella leave.2 year later coming back,only to see a hole new Cullen family.This time he's attracted to her more...not good at summerys this time-pics on profile
1. Being Bullied

Chapter 1: Being Bullied

**Bella- 15 years old**

Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but people call me Isa. I tried to get everyone to call me Bella, but that's never going to work...for now. But right now I'm just trying to get through Jr. High school from the bullies that bug me to death. I mean, you don't do anything, but yet they just find a way to bug the crap out of you. Like today, first day of school and as usual I always were the same thing- faded blue baggy jeans, oversized black shirt that says 'To Emo For Your Likings' (yes I'm emo…so what else is new?), black nail polish, with my high top converse, and my hair going in every direction that's possible (theres know one to show off to so why even bother with it). And for extra…thick eyeliner and mascara.

**Date: August 17, 2004-Day: Thursday-Time: 8:00-Age: 15 years old-Place: Forks Jr. High School-Other: First day of school.**

I'm outside waiting for school to start when all of a sudden I'm knocked down by the one and only Edward Ass-Crack Cullen, with his oversized steroid looking friend Emmett Joseph McCarthy, and the new kid Jasper Miles Whitelock…the 3 most annoying-est boys that you'll ever meet. Next were there girly-girl of a girlfriends, Mary Alice Brandon (but we call her Alice) was small nice and a pixie fairy like that went with Jasper, and the beautiful smart blond Rosalie Luceale Hale that went with Emmett.

"Hay watch it Swim, you're in our way." That was none other than Edward… single minded and an ass for his own liking. "For the last fucking million time its Swan dumb ass!" Now I have know Idea where that came from but it felt good, because this year Isa is going to be a new person that will talk back for her own since…even if it hurts.

"And are we supposed to care? Because if you really think we are, then you have another thing coming Swam." Ass-Crack said again. Then he and his followers just trolled along like they're supposed to…bitches.

When I got my schedule it said- Math, English, computer, Art on Monday Wednesday and Friday, and Music on Tuesday and Thursday, History, Lunch, Science, P.E., and then Home. This will be one hell of a day.

**Edward-15 years old**

Great, the first day of school just perfect. That means I have to see the same people I've seen since I was a baby. But the best thing is that I get to see the girl that I've loved since day one…Isabella Marie Swan, the only girl that is way different from these other unreal body girls. She didn't really notice me until last year, when I spilled my mushroom ravioli all over her. When that happened she paid attention to me, but ever since then I always made her mad-which is sexy by the way. But to see that beautiful face I have to get my ass up to get on with the day.

I decided to where my usual- Blue jeans, Black button down shirt with sleeves rolled up, and not even bother to do my hair…there no use, it's going to get messy anyway.

After my dad (Carlisle) dropped me off I saw my best friends, and my future girl. Best friends- my oversized steroid looking friend Emmett Joseph McCarthy, and the new kid Jasper Miles Whitelock with their girlfriends, Mary Alice Brandon (but we call her Alice) a small nice and a pixie fairy like that went with Jasper, and a smart blond Rosalie Luceale Hale that went with Emmett. But last and sexiest MY Isabella Marie Swan, as in no other boy can have her.

"Hay guys!"

"Hay Eddie boy…so are you finally going to ask Swan out or not, because I really getting sick of being mean to her." Emmett always the soft one. He's the only one that is like a brother to her that she's always wanted, but he had to act like he didn't care about her, which was really hard, because every time some boy would bother her, he couldn't be around to beat the shit out of the boy.

"Emmett, Edward will eventually ask her, but right now he needs to stop giving her the lust eyes, because it's getting really award right now" Jasper…he has the power to know others feelings without even looking at them.

"Fine I will, but let's do the usual, alright?" But after Jasper said that I guess I was giving her lust eyes. And when I looked at her again I notice what she was wearing. She was wearing faded blue baggy jeans, oversized black shirt that says 'To Emo For Your Likings', black nail polish, with her high top converse, and her hair going in every direction that's possible apparently she doesn't even bother to do anything with it, but it actually looks good on her. And for extra…thick eyeliner and mascara.

When we walked by her, I painfully bumped into her, making her fall on the floor. While she was falling, my arms twitched, just wanting to reach for her, and to take her in my arms, and just holding her. Damn my humors…just thinking about that, made me want to take her…urrgh! I need to let lose before I do anything else. That's when I said.

"Hay watch it Swim, you're in our way." That was so painful to say, just being mean to her is painful. Then she said…

"For the last fucking million time its Swan dumb ass!" Damn, she's gotten tough over the summer…talk about hot, and getting a boner.

"And are we supposed to care? Because if you really think we are, then you have another thing coming Swam." She kind of looked hurt. But then put herself to gather, and Emmett nudged me a little and we walked off. I need to get to the bathroom before I cum all over myself.

Now that I have that problem done-taking care of myself in the restroom *all smiles*-I went to go get my schedule. I wonder what classes Bella has?

Anyways I have… History, Art on Monday Wednesday and Friday, and Music on Tuesday and Thursday, P.E, English, Math, Lunch, Science, computer, and then home. But right now I'm going to see if she's in any of my classes, and try not to wake up Edward Jr. down there. Yes I named my cock Edward Jr. because since I'm big and strong…so will he.

**Soooooo….what do yall think so far…I know it's not enough but, I will promise you that imam try my hardest to get at least some chapters done. And the Edward situation on his hormone issue…sorry couldn't help it, but hope u like it. Leave comments, questions, and concerns, and a lot of ideas for the next chapter please nd thnx….. Luhv yah! **


	2. Our Class Mates

**Dear pple who are reading this.**

**I must warn you that there will be texting language in here, so if you have problems understanding them…I'm sorry, but that's why I warning you… thanks' 4 reading!**

Chapter 3: Our Class Mates

**Edward's POV**

History, definition: boring as a mother fucker. My teacher Mr. Whitcimble is 1 hell of a teacher. I mean he can be cool but sometimes…he's not. Usually we would go outside and either take something apart or put something together. And that has nothing to do with history what's so ever. But at least we have less homework. **(A/n: that's what my history teacher does [I don't go to a public school].)**

By the fact that I'm sitting here doing a pop quiz on what we learned last year… it's nothing normal. All of the teachers here do that. Why, I don't know, it's retarded, and there just wasting their time because they should know that almost half of the kids here DID forget everything that they learned because of the summer. And they call us dumb. Anyways I just got finished and now I have to wait about another….30 minutes. Might as well text Alice.

**(A/n: if you didn't read the top of the page then here is the language of texting that you shall now learn…if you didn't know!)**

_Hay Ali…u finished wit ur test?_ - Edward. I hope she texts me back fast, because today is the day I'm going to talk to bella in a way that she should be talked in.

_Yeah, just finished…wut u want?...iz it bout bella? B cuz if it iz, din I have all da time in da world…so spill!_-Alice. Of course she would know. I mean she's like some fucking physic teller.

_Yes. I need 2 kno how in da hell can I get hur alone so I can tlk 2 hur bout how I feel bout hur, nd diz time I WILL b nice nd try 2 b friends wit hur, nd c wur wii can go 4m thur._- Edward. I hope she got something for this.

_Hummm well hur nxt class is English nd kno body iz in dat class, bt mii nd Jazz hav class wit hur in art/music. So I can talk to hur today. So I'll c wut I can do, bt in da mean time, txt rose nd c wut shi can do!_-Alice. I hope bella talks to me.

_Hay hurd u needed help wit emo gyrl? Wut can I do yah 4?_-Rose. Why does she hate my bella? I mean she used to like her, but until multiple boys started asking her out, she turned into a bitch she was meant to be.

_Ok, (1) NEVER call Bella a emo gyrl…I kno bella well enough dat shi wuld neva b 1. (2) Yeah I need help, I cnt think on what to say to her. And (3) how can I get hur to lisin 2 mii wit out hurting hur feelings, or hur hurting me?_ - Edward.

'RING'

Wow, 30 minutes past already? I guess texting has its advantage.

_Ok, srry I called ur 'gyrlfriend' emo, what you can say to hur iz take hur sumwur quiet, nd dnt crack any jokes, just b 4 real bout every-ding u say. Nd last put on ur straight face, nd TRY not to get distracted by utha gyrlz, or knowing hur shiz bound 2 just wlk off._- Rose. Hope this works.

_K, thnx…I'll TRY not to get distracted._-Edward.

_When I say try I'm mean az in u better._-Rose. Now I'm scared dat im going to mess up.

**Bella's POV**

My first class is math. Who in the hell puts math as a first subject. My teacher Mr. Whintal, is so boring, it's not even funny. He's like what 25+ but he can surprisingly pass as Robert Patterson.** (A/n: not kidding my math teacher can pass for being Robert Patterson.) **Any ways, off subject but we had a test and I just finished and I have a good 20 minutes to kill, so I'm going to text my great and only friend Jacob. Jacobs dad Billy, made him come down to Forks school instead of the one on Res. They couldn't afford it, so he came here.

_Hay Jake…how u lykin ur first clazz?_ - Bella. Only so far my family or REAL friends calls me Bella, Bells, never Isa. The know I hate that name.

_It's…fucked. I'm bored azz hell. Wish u wur in diz clazz or all uv da clazzez actually. B cuz mii partner, Jessica, won't stop touching mii. Tlk bout bein a slut. Anyway howz ur favorite clazz?_- Jake. Smart ass.

_Hahaha ur soooo funny… bt I dnt understand y sum1 wuld put numbers nd letters in 1 equation? I mean dnt day kno dat teenagers IQ can only handle so much?_-Bella.

'RING'

Huh. Time for English already? Cool, who knew texting during class can make time fly. I should do this more often.

**Jacob's POV**

Biology is one of the subjects that I love and hate. I love it because, I can learn the cells. For instance, theres human cells, then theres animal cells. The reason you asked, is because my family is part 'werewolf' I don't believe it, because if it was true then wouldn't I be one? My dad always tells me "when you get older you'll understand." Yeah understand my ass. Now the reason I hate Biology NOW is because I have to sit next to this girl Jessica Stanly. Urrgh! Can she be more annoying and a slut; huh…she's an annoying slut. Whatever works for here? Hell as long as I don't get blue waffles then I'm good.** (A/n: blue waffles are an actual disease. But it just looks discussing. And you can only get this if you're a prostitute…so don't be one.)**

After finishing my test, 5 minutes later I get a text from Bella saying….

_Hay Jake…how u lykin ur first clazz?_ - Bella. She must be bored. Thank goodness because I need someone to talk to.

_It's…fucked. I'm bored azz hell. Wish u wur in diz clazz or all uv da clazzez actually. B cuz mii partner, Jessica, won't stop touching mii. Tlk bout bein a slut. Anyway howz ur favorite clazz?_- Jake. Hahahaha I'm such a smart ass, but I'm her smart ass.

_Hahaha ur soooo funny… bt I dnt understand y sum1 wuld put numbers nd letters in 1 equation? I mean dnt day kno dat teenagers IQ can only handle so much?_-Bella. Yeah she knows she loves my sarcasm.

'RING'

Well time to go to my next class. Now let's see what bella was talking about. Just as I was about to leave, Jessica asked the most retardedest (even though that's not a word) question ever to me. "Hay Jakie, do you want to go out sometime?" Ok, Ewww!

"Ok, (1) don't call me Jakie, its Jacob to you. (2) I will not go out with you. And (3) Ewww!...no affiance." And then walked off. I know that was mean and all, but still why in the hell would I want to, plus she likes that Mike dude

**Bella's POV**

After going to my locker, and putting my book away, I ran into Jake. "Hay Jake, how do you like hell we call school so far?" I said with a sarcastic smile. Knowing damn well that we both only come here is because we are forest. Because if we weren't then we would be at home and I wouldn't have a doctor's bill 5 times a month. Although I wouldn't have met Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Ass-Crack. Every time I think of them, I always feel this pain in, my chest of betrayal.

"Hay you ok, Bells?" Jake said worrying about me. He's a good friend, I'm glad I have him.

"Yeah, I just missed them. I mean they were like another family to me. Esme and Carlisle were like my parents that stayed together, Emmett was like the HUGE brother that I've always wanted, Rosalie was like the diva queen that everyone need to have in every family. And Alice, is like a hipper sister that you can never handle, as hard as you try…she will never calm down. But we love her." When I looked up, Jakes face said worried all over it. Then he gave me a big hug. But then I saw Edward staring at me and Jake, and I could have sworn that he growled then turned around. Wonder what his problem is.

"You ok, now?" he said how he would talk to a baby. " What am I, 2? I'm frecken 2 older than him and he's talking to me in a baby voice.

"Yeah, thanks Jake. Come one, let's get to our next classes before were late."

**So, how do you like it so far…? I need to know. My next chapter is going to be on how Edward is jealous, because Jacob and Bella hugged…so I need thoughts on what to do… HELP! So if you have any thoughts, then tell me. So my main thing is…if you have any comments, question, consernts…please tell me. **

**Thnx…luhv yah! xoxo **


	3. A Jealous Edward

**There will be some slang in Edwards POV, so just a heads up...AGAIN...basicly this might happen in every story so get used to it...thnx!**

Chapter 3: A Jealous Edward

**Edward's POV- Art**

Gerr! What in the right mind does that BOY think he's doing touching my girl?

_She's not your girl you nimwit...so don't worry about it._ My stupid mind told me.

Oh what do you know, you're me, and myself is supposed to agree with me, not the other way around._ You're an idiot you know that right?_ Shut up! wow I'm talking to my own self

Anyways as I enter art class I sat next to Jasper with an angry look on my face. Then he says. "Hay you ok?" He said to me, but looking at the teacher

"You seem, i don't know, pissed...is it about bella dude?" Always knowing what to say unexpectedly.

"No! And yes it has to do with Bella..." I said whispering alittle bit loud. "Eh um!... Mr. Whitelock, Mr. Cullen...do you have something to share with the class?" Shit!

"Um no Sr." Jasper said knowing that I'm in no shape to answer that question.

"Ok, then, well as I was saying... everyone will be making a self portrait for your first semester grade. And then..." After that, I just blanked and started thinking of ways to explain that boy that Bella is off limits.

That's when I felt a note under my hand. It said...

_So tell Dr. Jasper what's wrong...=). _Hahaha isn't he funny. Note to sarcasm.

_I saw Bella hugging some ugly looking, smelly, fat head, good for nothing moron in the hall way. And everyone (gyes) knows NOT to hug her unless i say so...she's mine! _When I gave it to Jasper, he looked at me and shooked his head and wrote...

_Dude, really? She's not even yours and you're already clamming her? Datz weird...and how exactly did the gye luhk lyk? _Now why in the hell does he want to know what that mutt look like?

_That mutt had long black hair, buff, and copper skin why...u c him b4?_ He better have information on this mogul

_Hahahaha...ur jealous over Jacob Black! Hahahaha dude, your retarded!...hahahaha! _Why in the hell is Jazz laughing!

_Nd y iz diz funi? Diz isn't a joke! Nd wut...duh u kno him or sumdin? _I wrote really hard on the paper.

_Yeah I do! He's 1 of Bella's friends from when she was little. Alice and Em used to hang around dem, until day had sum fight nd of course Bella stayed friends wit him bt Ali nd Em just left. Bt u have nuthin 2 worry bout...Jake iz gay! I think...well Em callz him dat sooo. _After reading diz multiple times, I feel disgusted wit myself but when I looked at Jazz, he looked like he was struggling on trying not to laugh. But apparently I have nothing to worry about. But I really don't think he's gay...because the way he was holding her, made it seem like he's straight…dumb fucker!

'RING'

"Ok class, the project will be due in 2 weeks, on Friday. And I don't take any late work, so this had better be good. but on Wednesday we will be learning to shade since yall have the outline finished. You may leave." Psst! I can finish this project by the end of the week, no big deal.

**Jacob's POV-Math**

As I enter Math class, I saw my long lost friend/ evil enemy...Mary Alice Brandon. The she-devil herself. But to complain the horror, I have to sit next to her; apparently everyone is afraid of her. I mean she's tiny but still she is strong and a bitch for that matter. Always trying to get her way, and just because I don't do 1 thing she gets Emmett agents me. Now he was a good dude, we were like twins, but until that thing that me and Alice got into, we just split apart and I haven't talked to them since. the only person I did/still do talk to is Bella, now that's a real person you can trust.

***Flash Back Starting* Bella's 11th Birthday Party. (I was 9, Mary was 10, and Em was 11)**

_"I think we should do a princess theme. With pones, unicorns, Barbie's. Oh! the color should be pink, white and purple. *Gasp* Isn't hat a wonderful idea!" _Ok, does she really think Bella would do a princess them. I've known Bella WAAAY long enough that she would never go for that.

_"Mary, no affiance but Bella isn't that type of girl that would go for the princess them. Because the fact she doesn't even like Dolls, and hate the color pink tells everything. So *gasp* that's a bad idea." _I said mocking her voice on the last sentence.

_"It is soooo a great idea! Bella loves my ideas, and so does Em. Don't you Em." _That wasn't a question. and knowing Em he will always on with Mary. She and her puppy pout face. I promise you, you wouldn't even realize she's actually a human. she looks like a minnie (very tiny) full grown walking and talking baby. And when she does that face, she actually looks like a dog.

_"Em come on! do you really think bella will go for that?" _He's gatta side with me on this one.

_"Well...urg! fine Mary it's a good idea." _With that I just punched the wall in my room, leaving a bent...again.

_"WHAT! Em I thought you had my back! dude what the hell? You know Bella wouldn't go for that?" _

_"Well sorry, I mean you know Bells, she always change. So maybe she changed this time. Plus you really can't refuse to Mary. I mean look at her, she's like a little orphan wanting more food, but no one will give it to her." _Bitch! and I'm not even sure if that's a comment.

_"So you can't have my back for this 1 time! Urg! Just get out, and you tell me what Bella says, and that means without the puppy dog face Mary!" _I said, with loud.

_"Fine we will. Come on Em! apparently we can't even make suggestion on what to give some one something here." _OH MY GOODNESS!

_"No problem" _Em said. and that was the last time I've ever spoke to them about every/anything.

***Flash Back Ended***

As I sit down next to Mary she says... "Hello ass." Really is that the best she's got?

"Hay bitch." I know I could have done better, but I really don't feel like getting in an argument right now.

"Really? I'm the bitch you dog!" That's until we got interrupted by Mr. Whintal.

"Miss. Brandon, Mr. Black. do we have a problem or can I continue with my class." That wasn't a question.

"No Sr. I was just telling Jacob to be quiet so I can learn." Mary the she-witch. Still always getting what she wants. "When will you ever learn that I will always get what I want?" Apparently never.

**Bella's POV-English**

English class: boring but good enough to pass. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm good in English class, but it's just that my teacher makes everyone goes to sleep. Ms. Tuklets is a cool and all but she always has an attitude. But for some odd reason I want to be a English teacher, I don't know you , but I actually do.

Anyways, as I'm sitting here listening (well trying to) I hear Jessica saying.

"Well I asked that Jacob kid out and he said that he can get blue waffle, I mean I looked it up, and I know that I don't have that, so I don't know what he's complaining about. I mean yeah I slept with at least 5 guys but still, I'm not a prostitute…I don't ask for money. So I don't see what his deal is." Can she be any more stupider than she is now. After class I'll tell her why he doesn't want to go with her…or maybe let her figure it out on her own.

Speaking of Jacob what was up with Edward? I mean he gave me death glare, what is he mad that Jacob hugged me? Or is he mad that I hugged Jacob? Well Emmett did say he thinks Edward is gay, so that might be it. But if he's jealous of Jacob, then why? Does he like me or something? I don't know how, I mean look at Edward. He's fucking hot, and I'm plane. Whatever, but I'm going to ask him after school, just to get this straight.

Well if I look at it this way, I can see why he needs to get his eyes checked.

1. His parents, are beautiful. But it his parents have gold eyes with very pale and cold skin. Well his dad's a doctor, so I guess he has to have cold skin.

2. He has a perfect house that is unknown so you can't find were the hell it's at.

And

3. He's too beautiful for his own liking, so I don't know why he would have interest in me. He has unnatural bronzed hair, piercing bright green eyes, sharp face, and the most sexiest smile that can make a girl or woman faint.

But me on the other hand, I'm plane. I have dark brown hair, mud eyes, pale, and to poor for his liking.

But here's the reason we hate each other. He thought I didn't pay any attention to him. But I did, I mean who wouldn't. I was just to busy not paying attention to him. So to make me look at him for more than 5 seconds, he spilled mushroom ravioli all over me. So ever since then, I didn't talk to him, but instead we torture each other.

'RING'

Well time for Spanish…damn I hate this subject.

**I know this chapter sucks, so sorry. But my computer was acting stupid, and I'm going to New Orleans and I have to get ready so I was basically in a rush to do this. And I also have to do my other unfinished stories. **

'_**Mixed Breed'**____**'It all started on my birthday'**____**and**____**'I will always remember you and love you FOREVER'**__**.**_

**So I hope you read thoughs stories, and my other ones and tell me what you think…so if you need to tell me anything…tell me so thnx LUHV YEAH!**


	4. Why Would You Hurt Me!

**Dear Everyone,**

**As you (or some) can tell that I'm manly going through the whole school class schedule (if you read the first chapter of there schedules)…well I don't want to do that anymore. It takes too long, and I also can't think of anything else, and I also used to much slang so I'm going to stop doing that. So I decided that I'm just going to the main scene were Bella asked Edward what's his problem, and were Edward tells Jacob his 'RULES' on 'HIS' Bella. So that's a heads up to all. Thnx 4 reading… Luhv yall! **

Chapter 4: Why Would You Hurt Me!

*****After School*****

**Bella's POV**

Finally, schools over. This means that I can talk to Mr. Ass-Crack Cullen. Well here goes everything I've gain in life. I just pray that I really don't make a fool of myself…big time.

"HAY...ASS-CRACK!" I screamed across the parking lot, only letting everyone look at me funny. But that's when Edward turned around and said.

"What do you want Swung?" Urrg! How many times do I really have to explain him my last name? _Don't bother he's just doing that to get on your nerves, so stick to the plan._ Myself told me, wow that hardly made any since.

"I wanna know, why in the right name of hell you growled at me and Jacob in the hall way today. What are you mad at him because he hugged me? Or is it because I hugged him. Hell maybe it's both" I whispered that last sentence quietly…well not enough I guess.

"Hahahaha, that's funny Swing. Why in the hell would I care about who hugged you." So he is gay.

"So you're mad because I hugged Jacob? Wow you are gay. Huh, go figure" I said, trying not to laugh…but of course Emmett and Jasper just have to start laughing, basically on the ground crying.

"Why in the hell would I care if you hugged that dog? I mean you can hug Mike Newton and I wouldn't care. So to answer your question I'm not gay, I don't care about Jacob and I defiantly do not care about you. You're just a waste of time. You can move away, and I still wouldn't care about you." After he just said that I screamed out.

"FINE IF YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE THAN I WILL! SINCE YOU HATE ME SOOOO MUCH I'LL LEAVE. HOPE YOU HAVE A FUCKING GOOD YEAR WITHOUT ME. YOU BRONZED HEAD BEVER!" And after that, I just got on my bike and left saying nothing to no one, and hoping I won't see them for a long, long, LONG time.

**Edward's POV**

"Hay Jacob! Come here; let me talk to you for a second buddy." God this is touchier. But if I got to set some ground rules it might as well be nice…for now that is.

"What do you want Cullen?" Bitchy lately. "Look I just wanted to tell you some rules then you can go on, on whatever the hell you were doing. So listen closely." I said mean and angrily on the last sentence.

"Fine, I got a life so hurry up." Fucker. "Ok, everyone knows NOT to touch Bella, because she is mine, she always has been and she always will be. So (1) you can talk to her. (2) No hugging, unless I'm around or unless I say so. And (3) just because your new, and you know her, doesn't give you any right to do anything to her. And if you do, then I'm going to kill you, and I won't hesitate doing that either." Then he did something that pissed me off, and Jazz and Em had to stop me.

"Hahahaha…are you serious? Hahahaha, this has got to be some joke right! I've known Bella waaay longer than any of you and you're the one who is telling me that I have to back off. You've got to be shitting with me! Hahahaha, well good luck trying to stop me. Because unless she doesn't want to be my friend any more, I'm going to hug her all I want, and you can't do anything about it either. And plus, when in the rats ass did you start caring about Bella, You hate her…remember." Damn dog got me on that one.

"Shut up and go dig a hole you fucking dog!" Wow, I can't believe that I just said that.

"Whatever... (coming up to my ear) blood sucker." How in the hell did he know about Esme and Carlisle.

"How in the hell did you know about that. Who told you?" waiting impatiently. But that's only until I heard a voice that calm me down, but sounded pissed.

"HAY...ASS-CRACK!" Bella screamed across the parking lot, only letting everyone look at her funny. But to act like I didn't care I turned around and said.

"What do you want Swung?" Damn she looks sexy when shes agree. And wail she's at it, she walks like a model! Damn, I'm so lucky, but I don't have to worry, were going to be together…eventually.

"I wanna know, why in the right name of hell you growled at me and Jacob in the hall way today. What are you mad at him because he hugged me? Or is it because I hugged him. Hell maybe it's both" She whispered that last sentence quietly…well not enough, because I still herd her. But why in the hell would I be jealous of her hugging Jacob, does she think I'm gay…I'm going to kill Emmett.

"Hahahaha, that's funny Swing. Why in the hell would I care about who hugged you." Why wouldn't I care who hugged her. But when I looked to the corner of my eye I can see everyone looking at us. Great, this should be interesting.

"So you're mad because I hugged Jacob? Wow you are gay. Huh, go figure" She said, trying not to laugh…but of course Emmett and Jasper just have to start laughing, well just basically on the ground crying. Dumb fucks.

"Why in the hell would I care if you hugged that dog? I mean you can hug Mike Newton** (that's a lie)** and I wouldn't care. So to answer your question I'm not gay, I don't care about Jacob and I defiantly do not care about you** (also a lie)**. Your just a waste of time and space **(huge lie, she takes my time and is my space)**. You can move away, and I still wouldn't care about you** (I will cry if that happens)**." After I just said that she screamed out.

"FINE IF YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE THAN I WILL! SINCE YOU HATE ME SOOOO MUCH I'LL LEAVE. HOPE YOU HAVE A FUCKING GOOD YEAR WITHOUT ME. YOU BRONZED HEAD BEVER!" Then grabbed her bike and whent home not looking back, and I have a feeling that she meant what she said. She was never coming back. But that's when I felt 4 slaps in the back of my head. That hurt like a fucker.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN JR. CULLEN! ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT? YOU KNOW THAT BELLA WILL ACTUALLY LEAVE! ARE YOU RETARDED! WAIT DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Alice said, then start punching and kicking me…hard. But after about 5 minutes of screaming, kicking, scratching, yelling some rainbow words and punching, Jasper FINALLY got her on me. Then it was Rosalie (which shocked me since she doesnt care about Bella). But of course Emmett and Jasper just had to do a dog pile on me…and it hurt.

"Ok, I get it. Look I'll go talk to her. Damn!" I said looking at everyone, knowing damn well that she actually left.

*****That Night*****

I asked Esme to see if I can stop by Bella's house, she asked why, and I told her. Yeah she was pissed, but she said she would. So now I'm at Bella's house. Scared.

'KNOCK' 'KNOCK' 'KNOCK'

No answer. I range the door bell.

'DING' 'DONG'

No answer. When I looked in the drive way, the curser was gone, but there usually home. Its 9:30. So I told Esme that they weren't home. But while we were in the car. I looked at my mom, and asked. "Do you think Bella actually left? I mean I know I was mean to her, and I didn't really mean it, but I hope she didn't take it so serious, I mean, I love her to much for her to go, and I don't want her to leave me. I need her, she's like everything I've ever wanted. She's nice, sweet, kind, pure and put others before herself, and she's the reason I can actually contain myself **(only when I'm not looking at her)** in this life." Then I felt something roil down my cheek. When I wiped it, it was a tear drop; I guess love does hurt…badly. That's when Esme said.

"Aww honey **(weeping no tears)**, I knew you cared so much about her. And even if she did move away, you should at least try to stay in touch with her, and explain to her how you feel. That's the only way she'll come back." I looked at my immortal mom, and wondering how can such a kind woman, be so kind…she reminds me of Bella.

"Thanks mom. That helps a little bit." I said wiping my tears. "Don't worry, I'm not promising, but I guess you'll see her at school tomorrow. But if you don't, then you're going to have to find a way to get her back. It might be hard, but you can do it." How does she know what to say? She's the best mom you can EVER ask for. Way better than my mom. All I do is pray that Bella didn't leave, but if she did, then I hope she'll come back.

**

* * *

****Soooo what do you think? I'm going to tell you Edward's story about what happen to his parents. And as you can see Esme and Carlisle are vampires. And bad Edward lost his Bella! Well later in the story she'll eventually come back. But here's a preview on the next characters. Victoria and James. First there going to be human, but then they're going to be vampires. Just like Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward…but like I said, that's later. Hoped you liked it so far! But please don't be afraid to tell me what you think. But keep it 'G' rated. Thanx LUHV YAH!**


	5. This Is My Goodbye

**Dear People Who Are Reading This,**

**In this chapter I have Evanescence song, and there will be 2 people in here that you all know. Well yall know her, but I just added her twin brother, they come in the last book of Twilight. But anyways, hope you like this chapter…please and thank you!**

Chapter 5: This Is My Goodbye 

**Bella's POV**

On my way back to my house my vision start getting blurry, so I stopped at the park. When I got off my bike, I realized that tears are coming down my cheeks. Apparently my emotions are getting to me. I mean someone has told me the same thing that Edward told me, but I guess I just I didn't expect for him to actually tell me. Because Edward doesn't look like he would tell a girl that, but I guess that's how he really is. And the fact that it is true also. I quote _**'I defiantly do not care about you. You're just a waste of time. You can move away, and I still wouldn't care about you.' Unquote.**_____But he is right, I am a waste of time in life-since I have no friends anymore-and I'm not important. So that's how I ended up on this nasty wet forsaken bench, alone, like I will be for the rest of my life. Well that's until a lil girl and boy sat next to me and said.

"Hi!" She said happily and him with a no emotion look. When I saw her them they looked like about 5 or 6. She had long bronzed hair, piercing bright green-ish with a hint of topaz eyes, pale, thin, heart shaped sharp face, a lil over bite, and a crooked smile The little boy had brown hair, brown-ish with a hint of topaz eyes, pale, buff for a size his age, heart shaped sharp face, and a crooked smile. But here's the weird thing…I feel like I've known them from somewhere before but I can't think were. And even worse they looked like me and Edward.

"My name is Renesmee Carlie Cul…_Cullon_, and my brother E. But everyone will call me Nessie and my uncle Emme…_Emmanuel_ Calls him ET, since our dad is Jr., but my mommy hates it when they call me Nessie and him ET, because it reminds her of the Lockless Monster and that alien, how? I don't know, but she nearly attacked my future husband and his friend because they made it up and because he my future husband wouldn't let her touch me…sorry, what were you saying?" What did she mean by will? And I would understand why her mom would get mad. And her future boyfriend, he'd had to be young or can't age anymore. But why wouldn't he let the mom hold her own daughter? Anyways…

"Hi, I'm-" She interrupted me. And said something shocking. "Bella, I know. And not just because your Chief Swans daughter either." She said happily. But I have to ask.

"Then how do you know me? And were your mom?** (I looked around)** I don't see her anywhere. And…." I heard her brother say something like 'were talking to her' then Nessie said.

"So that's where I get my talking so much from…my mom." She said quietly to herself, but not low enough. But that's when her twin brother said.

"Ness, of course you got it from mom, now come on. We have to leave, were not even supposed to be here in the first place." His voice, sounds just like Edwards. What are thy, my future kids or something?

"Ok, what are yall, my future kids or something?" That's when their eyes went big. They looked at me, then each other about 5 times before they ran away fast. Ok, I have a feeling that I'm going to see them sometime soon, or never.

*****Later At Home*****

I got home about 4:00 from the park. And to my surprise Charlie was there, and I'm gonna have to tell him sometimes. But how am I going to tell Charlie that I want to go move with Renee, because of Edward Ass-Crack Cullen. Well I actually guess I dint say that in my head.

"You want to move to Renee Bells. What did that Cullen boy that makes you want to go? I swear when I see him…" he whispered that last part to himself, I guess he does care, but in his own little quiet way.

"He…well…he said something that is true that makes me want to go visit Renee. And I haven't seen her since last year, so I can I just you know move with her for at least about a year or 2 since I spent my life time here? Because I'm just saying until I turn 17 and then I'll come back. Because let's face, it. I hate the hot, and I need to spend time with Renee." I said blabbering off like crazy.

"*Sigh* Ok Bella, if that's what you want to do, then I guess we can go tomorrow mo-"I cut him off.

"Can we leave tonight, the sooner the better, to stay away from him? But after dinner so you can at least has a decent meal." I said lighting up the mood. That's when I saw a smile on Charlie's face.

*****At The Airport in Port Angelis*****

"Ok, tonight. But…you better be good. And help your mother. Please." I know he still loves my mom, and he also knows how irresponsible she is.

"Yes father I promise I won't let her burn the house down, or let her try to make any inventions." I said annoyed. But when the lady announced that it was time to leave I gave my dad a hug, kissed him on the cheek and said.

"Dad, I'll call you. And if anyone asked where I am, tell them the truth…but don't tell them when I'll be back. And that includes the reservation people. Including Jacob and Billy." I said sternly and bossy. But my dad knows I love him, so I left.

As I sat down on the seat in the plane I put my iPod and listen to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
**

Funny that's what Edward was thinking and somewhat saying to me

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Time. That's how ling it'll take to get over this. And just like Amy said, time can't erase.****

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

That's how it was before, the whole show off thing. And taking my friends.****

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

Like I said, that was the past. Now look what happened. I'm running away from the one boy that I've always love. Yes I said love.****

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

Edward has my heart, and my mind is set to him. So he'll always be with me.****

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

He would never want me.

Now the song 'October' by Evanescence came on. This song I can easily relate to. Well almost every Evanescence song I can relate to, while I'm on this forsaken 3 hour long plane ride.

**I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,**

When do I not fall, I'm the clumsiest person that someone will ever know. 

**Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
**

Everything that was mine is now destroyed. I hurt Charlie. What more can happen to me?

**Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
**

Fighting is the reason I got here. Now I'm done. The next time I see them, hell is all over.

**Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again.**

That's what happens when you love someone so much.

**My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.**

My hope, peace, joy, strength, power, life, and love is gone. Yes I've tried, to stay away from him, but he always call me back, so look where I am now.**(A/n: I got this sentence from the choirs.)**

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,

I do need him. He's all I have; ever though we don't get along I still love him.

**When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.**

Everywhere I go I see him.****

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.

I can't ignore anything now, not that what he said, or what he said the truth. I always knew that nobody loves me-besides everyone in La Push- but I really didn't want Edward to rub it in my face. And that the fact nobody else stood up for me hurts more.****

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

Now I don't know what love is. All I ever did was love him, but I guess love hurts. The only love I believe in is family or friends, not relationship love.

*********Landing To Her New Life*****

When I got off the plane I saw my mom and another girl with blue eyes about my age and a boy with green a couple years older than me. The girl looked about 15or 16 and the boy looked between 20-30…"Hay mom. Hi other people I don't know" I said, normally

"Oh my Isabella Marie you look all grown up. Oh I'm sorry let me introduce you to your step siblings. This girl here is Jamie Whitney Hunter and her brother James Andrew Hunter." I looked at them, and they looked cool to hang around with. But the weird thing is that, James looked at me like he wanted to attack me. Then said something unmoral.

"Mmmm, you smell good." My eyes went wide. "I'm sorry about my brother, he's weird, and has the ability to scare off girls." Hahaha, damn straight. I'm scared already. When we got in the car, everything was quiet and awkward, that's I said.

"Every awkward moment a gay baby is born." Then everyone started laughing, and Jamie said.

"So apparently that's how James was born. Because between you and me Bella, I think he's gay…just saying the truth though." I laughed even harder, I like Jamie already and I've only known her for about 5 minutes. It's just James that I worry about. Because I have a feeling that my life just entered a danger zone.

**So, what yall think. I was going to do an Edward's POV, but that would make the chapter to long, and I didn't want to do that. So next chapter I'm skipping through the years, to get to the main point of this whole story. And this time there will be the human Victoria, and Laurent is a vampire…who else is going to make them one. Anyways hoped yall loved/loves the story….**

**LUHV YAH! **


	6. The New Cullen Family

**Dear People Who Are Reading this,**

**This chapter is the main chapter of the story. So you here's Edwards story on how he was changed and like I said I'll tell you what happened to Edwards parents... but not now. And later when Bella comes in I'll tell you how everyone else changed. Oh! And here's a shocker, Victoria (human version) is in this, and James will be in the…well I don't know, but well get to that when that happens. But anyways…thnx 4 reading!**

Chapter 6: The New Cullen Family

**Edward's POV**

Ever since Bella left, bad things happen to me, Em, Jazz, Rose and Ali. They discovered that vampires are real. I already knew, since Carlisle and Esme are vampires…but that's a different story. And we all have our own story to. Like mine. I got sick, Alice was bitten, Rosalie was raped, Emmett was takled, and Jasper was shot. And here's my story on how I turned into a vampire.

***Flash Back Start* Snow Storm In Forks**

Gone, definition: Isabella Marie Swan left. When I got to school the next day, I didn't see her, I thought she was late. But seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. House tuned into days. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And finally months turned into years. And after the first 3 days when school started, I stopped talking to everyone. Esme tried her best, Carlisle wanted to sign me up for therapy, and my friends didn't talk to me for a while. But when they wanted to, I didn't say anything. So instead I became a mute. My grades started to drop; hell Carlisle put me on fucking suicide watch. Yeah that's how bad I was.

On December 27, 2004 it was snowing…hard. And as I looked outside my window. "_What the hell is that?" _I saw a shinny figure so I went outsid and I saw a knife, but the kind of knife, they were Carlisle's doctor utensils. So that's when I took off my coat, got the knife and just cut myself. When I stopped I started to get colder. And Esme and Carlisle were out to the store, and wouldn't be back for another 5 minutes hell maybe less in this case. That should give me time to just die. Later that moment I felt numb and I saw black.

But when I woke up, I felt different, wondering what the hell happened. I looked up at Esme and asked her what happen.

"_Mom dad, what happened? Why do I feel weird and different?"_ I asked and she replied saying

"_Um honey, were just going to say this. You're a vampire."_ Wow very professional, but well played. _"Well what happened?"_ I looked at my dad and he said.

"_We found you outside, with blood everywhere on you. You cut yourself, and so when we brought you inside, you were blue. Head to toe, your eyes were in the back of your head, and I couldn't let you die, you mean so much to us. So I changed you, and now you're 'alive'. I know we all promised that we would wait till you 18, but I guess faith came for you a year early. But I have to ask you…is your through burning?"_ Well damn, I'm stupid, but I bet some other kid would do the same if they lost someone they love.

_"Wow and yes. My through hurts like crazy. Is this how it always feels?" _I asked them.

_"No honey, after you have your feeding then that's the end of the burning until you get thirsty again. But for now let's go take you hunting." _I always wondered how they hunted; well I guess this is a first to everything.

So basically on December 31, 2004- I Edward Anthony Masin Jr. Cullen died. But when Esme found me Carlisle changed me. And now a whole new me was born

***Flash Back Ended* Out Side Of School, Waiting For Alice To stop Jumping Up And Down (Jasper has a major headache)**

"Alice, honey, can you please calm down. We know you're excited for the new girl to come, and be your best friend and all, but honey your making my head hurt like a fucker." Jasper said. He has the power to manipulate emotion, but the emotion he can't nor HARDLY ever control Alice's.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just that, I can't wait till the new girl come. And I KNOW that we'll be friends. And trust me she'll like all of us…well hardly Edward, but most of us." I looked over at Alice with a look that said. 'Why won't she like me?' **(A/n: Edward is still a mute. After 2 years.)**

"She won't talk to you, because of a reason I can't tell, and don't try to read my head because I'm just going to sing the Barnie song again in every single language." I looked at her, and just turned around. That's when Rosalie said.

"ALICE, ALICE, ALICE! SHE'S HERE!" When I turned around I saw a rusty old truck. But everything changed when I saw who stepped out of the truck. The girl that I pushed away, the girl that I love, and the girl that FINALLY came back. Miss. Isabella Marie Swan. But that's when she turned around to face me, and when she did, her sent hit me like a crazy. Her blood called to me. It smells like strawberries, sweet honey vanilla, and fresh Freesia But when I saw the way she looked at me. I can only tell you this much. She wanted to beat the shit out of me then kill me.

I turned to look at Alice, only to see that she was gone, and saw her by Bella. Next thing I see is to girls hugging, saying sorry, and blah blah blah! But to my shocking Rosalie, was over there.

_Sorry Edward. I couldn't tell you that she was coming so you would act way different that you normally would. But just act as a mute. And let's just say that she'll talk to you in no time._ - Alice. That lil evil pixie.

_Edward don't you dare hurt her again. And I know this looks weird that I'm all happy that she's here but I'm just doing this so that she won't hate me anymore than she used to._ –Rose. Of course she would act like this.

_I can't believe our little Belly is back, I'm going to say hi!_ –Emmett. Always have different names.

_That smell! I need it. I have to have it! EDWARD STOP ME, OR I'LL ATTACK BELLA!_- Jasper. I ran over to him and pushed him inside. And told Alice that me Jasper are inside since we can't handle the smell. To tell you what happen. Jasper and Alice ran off for a summer, and they didn't feed off animals the same time we did, so it's hard for them.

**Bella's POV**

It's been 2 years. 2 long forsaken years from seeing people I love. For example, Alice. When I left Charlie gave her my number and she called me every day, for my birthday, holidays or for random reasons. But then on my birthday, she didn't call me. So I thought she was busy, but after the holidays came I gave up. I figured that she doesn't want to be my friend any more. I was going to come back in January, but after what James did to me, Renee, Jamie, and Phil. Something so horrible, that it made him go missing.

***Flash Back* James hurting and missing- September 12, A Day Before My Birthday. **

Today is September 12, that's just 1 more day, till my birthday, and when I turned 17. Then after that, I live through life, and by January, I'll be back in Forks, Washington. Damn…all I could ever think about is him. I mean I frecken love him, and every time I try to get over it, it never happens. Hell he could be a player, have a baby (man whore…ewe), or getting married to Jessica, Larine, or another slut. But by the fact that I won't talk to him is a better term. I mean all I'm going to do is ignore him (not the others…maybe) until I really feel like talking to him. But until then, I don't give a shit about him…I think. Any ways me and my mom are in my room getting Jamie ready for her date with Riley Victim (Even though he is a little to old for her…he's 22 and she's 18)**(A/n: this is the same Riley that Victoria bit)** until James walked into my room and ruined our happiness.

"_Hay Bella, what's today?"_ James said walking up to us an evil smile. God what is he going to do? Rape and kill us. Actually he is bound to do that, so I'm not even going to comment on that.

"_Um…it's September 12. Why?"_ I said to the crazy step brother. I can tell Jamie and my mom were scared because they were starting to shake and holding on to me. Yes, I am the stronger girl in this house, Jamie is the funny one, and my mom is irresponsible. But when I looked back at James, he just stood there, smiling, and said.

"_Thank you. And your room smells good, by the way."_ He's walking up to me. And whispered in my ear. _"Just like you smell on your body. Just the smell of you makes me hungry."_ Holy shit, this boy is crazy.

"_GET OUT! DON'T EVER TALK TO MY FAVORITE AND ONLY BEST SISTER LIKE THAT YOU SYCOTIC BABOON!"_ Jamie said, knowing I can't say anything. But when we looked at James, he was gone. I looked at my mom and Jamie and they had the same expression as I had. We were scared as shit.

**September 13, My Birthday And When My Life Changed.**

I woke up at 8:00 because someone was fucking scratching my door. So when I opened it, I saw a little chocolate lab, it had big purple eyes. You really don't see dogs with that, but it had purple eyes, light brown fur, with a tale that won't stop moving. And when I saw it I said. _"AHHH! YALL GOT ME A PUPPY! HOLY SHIT….THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU." I said as I went down the stairs. Looking at everyone._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" my family and some of my friends said. "Thank you guys. But yall know I don't like gifs, but hay this is like the best gift I could ever have."_ I said giving everyone a hug. Hell I was so happy I gave James a hug…awkward moment at that point between us.

"_Oh honey, we all got you gifs, and you would have taken them, rather you liked it or not. So shut it, and open your gifts."_ Jamie said in a country accent.

So I did, I got lots of gift, and the bad part is, I was still in my p-jays, but to tell you the truth, I don't know half of the kids here, and some I don't like, so theres really know point, because on all of our birthday's we all stay at home, because we're not going to go out, we just stay in as a real family. My parents are cheap, so they don't want to wais money for things like that.

*****Later That Night*****

Everyone was going to bed, but I James said he never gave me my gift so he said he'll unwrap it. And what he gave me was a gun, and he shot us…all of us. But it's the kind of bullet that makes you numb. We were all paralyzed from the neck and down. He covered our mouths and pulled out a real gun on us. But he shot Phil and Renee and blood was every were. He grabbed Jamie, and raped her, in front of me, and hit her with the gun and she was knocked out. He did the same thing to me, and I saw black.

The next day I woke up to a ringing sound I looked around, and I can feel myself better, but in pain. But then that's when I saw Jamie. I crawled to her, and when I touched her, she was dead. He body was cold. And that's when I held my breath, I smelt blood on her and saw/felt it on me. When I checked her, she was shot on her back. But I cried, and I had to get out of here.

I looked around, and I saw that I was in my room. When I grabbed my phone, my hidden money and then sacrificed my life by jumping a 2 story house (surprisingly I didn't hurt myself). After that I ran, I heard gun shots and I felt it. That pain, that pain that hit my calve, and I screamed…loud. Thank God I was infrunt of my neighbor's house. When Mrs. Mayers walked out, to see what happened, she called 911, then everything when black.

Later I woke up in the hospital, wondering what happen. That's when it all came back to me. James and his psychotic self murdered Jamie, Renee, and Phil. Then I screamed. _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE GONE…AHHHH! IM GOING TO KILL HIM! MY FAMILY IS GONE" That's when a nurse came in, and she said. _

"_Honey breath in and out, it'll be ok." Is she fucked? _

"_WHAT! IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OK, BITCH! MY FAMILY IS GONE. THAT COUNTS AS MY DOG TO. MY FAMILY IS GONE! SO DON'T TELL ME THAT EVERY THING WILL BE OK…BECAUSE U HAVE A FAMILY! SO SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" _I said screaming and kicking. The bitch called for backup. What is she, a fucking cop or something? But that's when I started to get dizzy. They put a fucking mask on me. Then next thing I know. I saw black.

"_Huh? What happened? Where am I? And dad, what are you doing in Arizona?" _These are questions I must know. But that's when he answered and his answer was horrible.

"_Um..Isabella…"_ Oh shit! He never says my full name unless his mad, or he's serious. _"Before you go off, don't interrupt me and just listen. You were shot. You're in the hospital. And I'm because, your family-besides James-was murdered. And that James is on the run, so he can be anywhere. But right now you're going back to Forks, and you won't start school so quick. I already sign you up for a quack so don't argue about it. You went through enough, so don't bother saying anything. I'm going to go sign you out, and we'll be gone."_ I have never seen my dad talk so much. But before he left I asked.

"_How long was I out?"_ He turned around and said. _"It's October 4__th__. You were asleep for 3 weeks Bells. So I'll be back and well go."_ For a man with a few words, he sure knows how to make it into a lot of information. Unlike me, I say a lot of things and I'm still not at the main point of the conversation. But Forks, Washington here I come…again.

***Flash Back Ended* Outside My House- Monday October 20****th**

'BEEP' 'BEEP' BEEP' 'SMACK'

Urg! School, the one thing I like, but the people I hate. Because I'll see the kids that tortured me in the past. For instants, Mick Newton: a pain in the ass, Tyler Cowley: Player, Erick Yorkie: annoying, Jessica Stanly: gossip queen, Lauran Mallory: a bitch, Angela Webbler: normal, and Ben can't remember his last name: quiet. So that narrows it down to the annoying people and the nice people. Now for the real people that knows me most. Jacob Ryan Black: brother type, Mary Alice Brandon: hipper, pixie like fairy…but very evil, Emmett Joshua McCartney: also big brother type, Jasper Miles Cullen: quiet but has many words, and Edward Sexy Ass-Crack Masin Jr Cullen: also a pain in MY ass. But to see them all, and see if there personality changed, I better get this over with.

I got up, and took my time in the shower. I scrubbed my body with my sweet coconut vanilla honey body wash and washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. After I was done, I went to my room and got my purple and black scull lace Victoria Secret bra and matching boy shorts. Then I went to my closet and grabbed the first thing I touched. And guess what I pulled out. My normal first day of school outfit. I wore my faded blue baggy jeans, the oversized black shirt (but now fits perfectly on me) that says 'To Emo For Your Likings' (even though I'm not anymore.), put on black nail polish, with my high top converse, and my hair going in every direction that's possible (theres know one to show off to so why even bother with it). And for extra…thick eyeliner and mascara.

I went down stairs only to see Charlie and some red head chick. "Hay dad, hay lady I don't know." When I said that Charlie smiled and the red head gave me this fake as hell smile. Bitchy lastly.

"Bella, meet Victoria Trade, Victoria meet my daughter Bella." I took my hand out to shake it, but instead she just looked at it and said. "So this is the girl you've been talking to. Huh, where's the special little girl in there. All I see is a girl. Nothing special" The bitch whispered the last 2 sentences quietly to herself. When I looked at Charlie, he knew that I was about to say any something, so he told me.

"Bella, come outside. I got you a truck. Cheep too, but runs fairly good." What does he mean by fairly well? I went outside and saw a beautiful red Chevy bust old truck. Then I saw someone I was surprised to see.

"HOLY SHIT! Dad thank you. And Jake, Billy what are you doing here? And is this for me?" Wow could I babble any more than now. When I saw Jacob he looked huge…laterally he was like a Native American version of Emmett but with black long hair and copper skin.

"Hay Bells, I still see you still talk a lot. And I also see that you like the truck." Jake said

"Like…I don't like it. I fucking love it." I said loud. But bitch said.

"Watch your language, Isa." She said the name that I hate. I turned around, about to say something, but Charlie beet me to it. And here's the thing, me and Charlie are like twins (many years apart) he knows when I'm about to say something that shouldn't be said, and I know the same thing for him. Anyways…..

"Victoria, go wait inside, I'll be there in a sec." he said kissing her on the cheek. EWW!

"Bella, I know you're not found of her, but just try to live with it ok. Do it for your old man." Guilt card lastly. "Fine, I will. Ok, I'm going to go to school, and I'll live with it. Or I'll at least try, I promise." After that my dad smiled and thanked me, then went inside with Bitchtoria. I asked Jake if he still goes to Fork's school, he said no. I was sad, but I'll live.

*****In The Parking Lot At School*****

When I drove up to the lot, I saw every child of God looking at me. Take a fucking ass picture, it might last longer that you'll think it will. Anyways I stepped out of the truck, closed the door, only to be attacked by a short spiky hair fairy and a super blond model.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Oh My Got! I'm , , sorry I stopped talking to you. You know I didn't mean to. Something happened and I feel bad, so please don't be mad at me, or Rosalie, or Emmett, or Jasper, and Edward. Please!" Wow never thought I would be greeted like this.

"Yeah. I know that we weren't the best's friends and all, but please don't be mad at us. We love you like crazy." Holy shit. I can't believe Rosalie Luceale Hale was being nice to me. But I can tell she's trying to not make me hate her more than I used to.

Guys its ok, I forgive you. I mean how could I n….." That's when I felt my feet not touching the ground anymore, but yet losing oxygen. This must be Emmett.

"Holy shit, I love you to Emmett, but I can't breathe." I said probably turning purple. When he let me down he said sorry, and that's when I felt _his_ eyes. I can always tell when _he_ is looking at me. So when I turned around I saw them. But his expression was sad. He better be. The lousy ass.

**Holy shnikeys! This has to be the HARDEST chapter that I have ever done in this story….wait, yep it has! But it was worth it. But here's some question I got. **

**Q 1. How did Nessie and ET come from the future to the past?**

**A. It was actually Bella's imagination. While she was sitting on the bench.**

**Q2. How are Victoria and James going to be vampires? **

**A. Laurent is still a vampire so he'll change them**

**Q3. Do Nessie and ET go to Edward like they did to Bella? **

**A. Not yet, I think I'll do it in my next chapter. I was going to do it in this one but I couldn't find a way to put it in here, so maybe, and just maybe next chapter. **

**Q4. ****I don't understand, the kids were hers and Edwards's future kids but yet she will be a vampire too? Will Edward be a vamp as well ? **

**A. Yes, that's why in this chapter Edward is one. I'm basically doing the whole how it was in the original story.**

**Thank you for your questions and comments and consernts that yall have given me. LUHV YEAH! Xoxo**


	7. The Big Fight,True Love & Little Visitor

**Dear people,**

**In this chapter Bella gets in a girl fight with 2 girls. 1 vs. 2= Isabella Swan vs. Jessica Stanly and Lauren Mallory. Who would when? You'll be shocked. But in this chapter- like I promised in the last one-Nessie and E3 or ET or ETT or EDT (Edward Double T= Edward The Third) will be in this chapter. Hint: Thoughs are some nicknames Emmett will be calling him while Renesmee only has 1 nick name…so far. But thnx a-bunch-of-munch yall! **

**p.s. - Theres more Edward's POV than Bella. Since thins is manly his chapter then that makes since.**

Chapter 7: The Big Fight, True Love and Little Visitors

**Bella's POV**

I saw Edward and Jasper run in the school. I don't know what his problem was but whatever. But when I looked back at everyone else I notice that their eyes are different. Alice had silver eyes, Rosalie had blue, and Emmett had brown, Edward had green eyes and Jasper had brown. But what I saw was bright topaz eyes. They must have had contacts or something. Anyways I go to the front office only to be greeted by Mrs. Cope, and she said….

"Isabella Swan? Is that you? You've grown up so much. How are you sweetie?" What does she think I am 5 or something? Although she always liked Charlie… weird lately.

"I'm fine. And call me Bella." I said sweetly with a fake smile (which she failed for.) I asked for my schedule, and what do you know, I got the same schedule as when I was 15. English, computer, Art on Monday Wednesday and Friday, and Music on Tuesday and Thursday, History, Lunch, Science, P.E., and then Home. This will be one hell of a day. I wonder if some of my old friends will recognize me. Well time to find out.

I went to my locker only to be greeted by the one and only slut (so I've heard) Jessica Stanly and Lauren Mallory. And there voices have gotten worse since the first time we all became 'friends'.

"Wow. Isa, I see you've grown quite abet over the past 4 years?" Wow she's stupider than I would have thought. "Actually it was **2** years. And call me Bella Icca, and Laur" Jessica and Larine old nick names.

"Don't call us that! Come on Lauren, were going to be late for class." Bitch. Hell and I though Rosalie was one (before and now). But time to get English. I wonder who's in my class this time.

**Edward's POV**

Me and Jazz ran inside went straight to our class. The school gave us our same schedule as before, so less complicated and there too lazy to re-dew everything. So my schedule is again History, Art on Monday Wednesday and Friday, and Music on Tuesday and Thursday, P.E, English, Math, Lunch, Science, computer, and then home. But by the fact that I KNOW Bella and I have Biology together than that's all I need…for now.

History definition boring. They taught us the something 2 years ago. And by the fact that Jasper found out there all wrong, makes life a hell of a lot better.

*****LUNCH******* (A/n: I'm going to skip to the fight since can't think of what to put on here. Sorry)**

I sat down by my family only to be greeted by one of Alice's vision.

***Vision Starts***

_Bella walking over to the table were Angela, Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and Lauren. Once she sits down Angela says._

"_Um, Bella. Maybe we should go sit somewhere else. You know it's going to get crowded, and there just going to annoy us. So let's move, shall we…we shall." Angela said rushing out as fast as she can. But of course Bella has to be so stubborn and say. "Why? I think I can last 45 minutes. Or less if I have to." She sits down and that's when hell starts._

"_Hay Bella. Why did you move back here?" Jessica started. And this is going to get U-G-L-Y!_

"_Ah…because I missed my dad. Why is it so hard to miss someone or something?" Bella said getting a little sucpeciase. Smartass beauty._

"_Oh, no reason. So how's your mom? Is she doing good, bad, sad, and maybe even dead?" Bella's head snapped up so fast I heard the wind blowing._

"_Wha-wha-what are you talking about? Did you just call my mom dead?" Lauren hit the wrong nerve. Once Bella is mad, theres hardly any way to stop her from betting the shit out of someone. And Lauran and Jessica are dead; they'll be 6 feet under in no time. _

"_Are you sure? Because my uncle's best friend's girlfriend told us that the reason you only moved back here is because your family died. Is that true or is it not? Wait don't say anything, because we know its tru…" Jessica didn't have time to finish what she was saying because Bella FLEW over the table only taking down both Lauran and Jessica at the same time…nice._

***Vision Ended***

I looked over at Alice and shrugged my shoulders, giving her the clue that 'so what, I want to see Bella take down **2** girls' then Emmett said. "Ah Oh! Bella looks pissed. O.M.F.G! Bella just flew over the table. Edward, who knew your girl, had it in her. Damn, that's gonna hurt in the morning. Punch her Bella! Yeah! TUCH DOWN!" We all look at what's happening and we see Bella literally on the ground with Jessica on top of her. Bella kicks her she goes flying. She gets off the ground and punches Lauren.

And I think Lauren broke her nose. Jessica comes behind Bella and grabs her hair, and then bitch slaps Bella. Then kicks her and Bella is on the floor again. That's when I heard the principle coming, and we ran to get Bella out. And this is the first time I've talked in the last 2 years.

"Bella you have to stop. The principle is coming." I said in her ear. And she started to relax and then yelled. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU BITCHES** (I'm pulling Bella our of the cafeteria) **YOU BETTER WATCH YALLS BACK!" Then once we were outside, Bella cried…hard.

"Shhhh…its ok Bells. I got you. Just let it out…let it all out." She grabbed me tighter and right when I looked down, she was looking at me. I could feel myself moving in on her and her leaning towards me. Only 1 inch away the moment was good but the damn principal just had to ruin the moment. I really hate Mrs. Alistine right now.

"Miss. Swan my office now. Mr. Cullen you may go back to class." I felt Bella hold me tighter. SCORE! But I told Mrs. Alistine-using the charm- that bella wants me to come with her. Hahaha… oh I'll **cum** with her alright...just not now. Shit boner! So I picked up Bella, which she surprisingly she had no problem with. And brought her to the principal office.

Once we got there Lauran and Jessica were just getting in there, and I held Bella tightly in my lap. That's when Carlisle came in and asked me. _"Edward…what happen? And why are you carrying Bella?" _he said through his mind. I mouth to him_ 'fight in the cafeteria'. _Carlisle said out loud. "I'll be in the nurse's office fixing up Lauren and Jessica. Bella, I'll see you later." Bella only shook her head; she didn't show her face to anyone. I asked her let me see your face, she shook her head no, so I'm just going to have to see it through Carlisle's mind when he takes a look at her.

***30 minutes later***

The plastic sluts came out of the office and into the nurse's office. So I got up (with Bella in my arms) and walked in there. Only keeping her in my lap at all times. She belongs there, just in that spot, not in the chair beside me, but on me. We were always like a puzzle…we just fit together, even when we were younger. Anyways that's when the principle started talking.

"Isabella…" I wanted to correct her, but I just couldn't get the words out. "I'm surprised at you. You are the last person that I would think would start the fight, do you have to say something or tell me what happened." Bella took a deep breath and lift up her head enough that she's loud enough to talk and said.

"They *sniff* found out *sniff* about what happened *sniff* to my *sniff* mom, dad, and my baby sister Jamie *sniff*. So I got mad and *sniff* jumped over the table and *sniff* attacked them *sniff* for saying that. And its nun of *sniff*their *sniff* business *sniff*." She probably had more to say, but I knew she wouldn't finish so I pulled her down on my chest and let her cry. Then Mrs. Alistine said.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. I'm going to let this slid since they brought that up. But Miss. Stanly and Miss. Mallory will be in trouble. So why don't you and _Edward_ go see Mr. Cullen, and you'll be able to go home." What if I don't want her to go home? I got up and went to the nurse's office. Maybe I should drop her off so Charlie can finish his work. Although when he came to my house the night Bella left and said his colorful language to me, for making Bella leave, I don't think that's a good idea. Then again I could tell them Mr. Cullen would be dropping Bella off. Charlie just won't know which Cullen. But he is smart. But he'll be able to see that Bella won't let go of me, so that would have to work. Hmmm I should have thought this better. I'll ask Carlisle, and see what he thinks. He may disagree with me, but hay it's worth a shot.

When I entered the nurses office, I saw Carlisle just finishing up the plastic's and their parents (with Charlie) entering the principal's office. When I went in Jessica and Lauren came out to sit on the chairs in the hall way, and Bella and I went inside. I sat down on the cot and Carlisle said.

"Bella let me see your face, so I can see what happen." She shook her head. Stubborn as usual. I took a deep breath and said quietly to her ear. "Bella please let my dad see your face. For me at least" She took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle and what I saw through his mind was horrible. She had a black eye, a red hand mark on her face, with some scratches, her lips were cut and swollen, and she could hardly keep her eyes open. When i looked down I saw scratched and on her arms. Her jeans had holes in them and her shirt had blood on it (which I'm not positive if it's hers or not.). When I saw Carlisle face, he looked pissed. And Bella must have thought he was mad at her, because she hid her face in my chest and cried…again. I looked at Carlisle with a look that said _'You made her cry!' _Then he said

_I didn't mean to make her cry, I just can't believe that they did this to her. And they talked about her other family, not thinking that Bella would beat the mess out of them! That is not right. I'll tell her I'm not mad at her." _Wow Carlisle hardly EVER gets pissed off like that.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you. I'm just mad at thoughs things out there that started this mess. But let me clean you up."

***10 minutes later***

My dad had bella all cleaned up and he left only telling Charlie that I would drop Bella off home since she won't let me go. He SUPRISINY AGGRED with it. But warned me, if I hurt her or if I find cloths that aren't hers then I'm dead. Well I can be dead again but that's a different story. Anyways I texted Alice that I'm dropping Bella home and staying there until Charlie gets home.

***Charlie's House***

We entered Bella's house, and she mumbled "Just take me to my room. First one on the left." I went up stars opened her door, laid her on the bed and said. "I'm going to get you some Advil and some ice." She agreed. I wanted to get to her as fast as I can. When I got there I asked her.

"Bella. Can I see your face?" I asked nicely.

"No! I'm to ugly to look at. Your just gunna go home and…" i interrupted her. "Bella I have to see where I'm going to put the ice so stop being stubborn for once and let me take care of you please. And don't you EVER call yourself ugly! You are beautiful, smart, and the greatest person I've ever met. So don't you ever say something so stupid like that! I know we had a bad past and all, but I'm putting that to the side and I'm trying to be nice, so if I find out you call yourself ugly I'll be madder than ever before, do you understand!" I really didn't mean to yell like that, it's just I don't understand why she would call herself that. "And I will NEVER walk or run away from you! I could never do that. Even if someone dared me to, or gave me money, I'll never do that to you. You mean to much to me to ever do tha…" I didn't get to finish, because I felt 2 soft and worm figures on my lips. When they left my lips, I pulled them back.

I looked up only to see Bella looking right back at me. He eyes gotten a little better (enough to open them all the way). She had a beautiful smile on her face. And she said. "You talk to much you know that. And I always wanted to do that to you, and only you. Ask Alice…she'll tell you." She said with a grin. That's why Alice texted me back with a wink at the end. "Don't worry I've always wanted to do that back at you always…ever since I poured mushroom ravioli on you." She punched my arm…and I faked like that hurt. She started laughing and said. "Yeah, and now I really don't like that anymore. Because every time I see it, I always think about MY boy that poured it all over my head." Damn straight I'm hers.

I stayed and we talked about the good the bad, and the happy and the sad, and everything that has been going on with life. I asked about what started the fight, and she said she didn't want to talk about it. I told her why I stop talking, and I only talk to you, because I can only trust her. Later when Charlie's car pulled up, I opened Bella's door, when Charlie came in the house. He went straight to Bella's room, and he said.

"Ok, Edward. Thank you for helping Bella, I appreciate it. I guess you're not as bad as I thought you were…would be." He said. I'm not sure if that was a complement or not. So I tilted my head. Bella said to me. "Really dad? Thank you Edward. I really appreciate you doing that" I hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for everything. Don't tell anyone about me being a mute. I only talk around you." I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. When I got away from her, she looked sad. Don't worry; I'll be back tonight, to watch you sleep. I'm your new Pepping-Tom.

When I got in my Volvo, I started thinking, why didn't Bella pull away from my hard body or complain about my cold lips. Oh well all I want is for time to past so I can come back and watch my angel seep.

**Bella's POV**

Edward Anthony Masin Jr. Cullen and I are finally together. When I kissed him, I've got to say I jumped with joy and by the fact that he kissed be back, and called me beautiful made everything feel better. Ever since me and Alice was little she knew that we would end up together. But what was weird was that Edward looked different. His eyes was gold, his skin was cold and hard. Either he was cold and working out or his skin just turned out like that, and yeah still going for working out so hard that his body is as hard as a rock.

Speaking of rock. When Edward was holding me outside the cafeteria I felt a little nudge on my abdomen. But when I looked down I saw a HUGE hill on his jeans. BONER! I blushed so hard that I literately cummed in my pants. I'll tell you this; I've always had fantasy about Edward like that. Thank you Jesus that he felt the same way!

I told Charlie that I was tired, but he called me down stairs and I have a felling things might get ugly…or not. "Yeah dad?" I asked tired. Advil kicking in. "I know you probably already learned about this at your old school, but I just wanted to talk to you about boys." O.M.F.G! NO! Before he went any father I stopped him.

"Uh dad, don't worry. I don't need that. In case you're wondering me and Edward didn't do anything** (besides kissing)**. So you don't have to tell me anything. Mom already had the sex talk with me and Jamie **{I flinched at saying her name}** so theres no need. School was hard enough for the girls who had to know it, so don't worry." I said rushing trying to get it out as fast as I can.

"Alright just making sure. I trust Edward, after what happened, it's just that a father gets scared. And sorry about the comment I made about Edward, I'm glad he was here than any other boy. Well I can only truest you with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. But thoughs are the only boys I want to find here, am I understood." For a man with a few word, he really know how to make a good point. Wears the witch?

"Um dad? Where's Bit- Victoria?" caught myself. Smooth Bella. He had a sad face…broke up. YEAH!

"It wasn't really working out. And I was to busy down in La Push helping Sue Clearwater. You remember Henrys funeral. So I've been mostly down there** (he's blushing)** and Victoria was cheating on me a so it was for the best."

"Why are you blushing…you like her! Now I can agree with her! Dad I'm so happy for you. Are yall going out? Dad why haven't told me this before! I'm your daughter…" he stopped me.

"Hold on Bella, were just friends. And her husband just passed away, so calm down… And you're not going to let this go are you?" he knows me to well. "Nope. You know me to well! Night Dad" I got pizza and went to bed.

When I went to bed I had a dream about Edward and it was a BEAUTIFUL dream also. With my eyes still firmly on his, I would get on my knees in front of him and take him in my mouth. As I will groan loudly and let him moving his hips back and forth, while I aggressively, yet gingerly, licked and sucked him dry. I wanted him to feel good...to feel pleasure...from no one else but me. His hands intertwined with my hair and helped to guide me to the rhythm of his choice (which was fast), and I'll followed his cue, wanting to give me all of his cum with my desired. I wanted to...I would...give Edward anything/everything he wanted. Even if it was purely in this physical, sexual sense, I didn't care, nor did I have a choice. Edward came in my mouth, powerfully, and I swallowed, greedily.

I woke up with Edward standing next to me. When I turned on the light, and looked back at him, I saw nothing. I must be crazy and by the fact that I'm sweating like crazy, tells me that I'm in love with Edward. Oh shit! How am I supposed to get to school tomorrow? Damnit Damnit Daaammmmnnnn iiiittt!

**Edward's POV**

When I got home that night I was stopped by Alice. She said with a big evil grin. "You have until 1:00 a.m. to get to Bella's house before Emmett, and Jasper come and get you. So that means you have…7 hours left to get to Bella's house and watch her sleep. Oh and Carlisle and Esme wants to talk to you about something. Good luck." I told Alice thanks and went up to go see what they wanted.

***Carlisle's office***

I sat down on one of his chares. But when I looked at them, they had a shit grin. I'm afraid now. The only time they have that kind of smile is when it has to do with either embarrassing us, or something that will make Emmett torture me.

"We heard about you telling Bella how you feel about her. And we were hoping that we could meet her again. But in a more proper way other than this morning when Carlisle saw her. And Alice told us your little visit that you'll be seeing later tonight. Have fun." Esme said. And their up to something.

I looked at them with 1 eyebrow up basically saying '_what are yall up to?'_

"Nothing, we just wanted to tell you that we wanted to meet Bella or see her again. And I think I'll tell her that we all miss her at the hospital." I looked at Carlisle with and just rolled my eyes got up and walked to my room.

Once I got in there, I laid down on my bed and listen to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**  
**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

After what me and Bella have now…I hope nothing erase from our feelings now and forever more.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**  
**And I held your hand through all of these years**  
**But you still have all of me**

After today I'd wipe her tears, and I'll always wipe her tears. Forever, as long as she keeps me alive.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**  
**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**  
**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**  
**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**  
**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**  
**And I held your hand through all of these years**  
**But you still have all of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**  
**But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

I've been alone. All I've ever wanted was her. I can't really live without her; I may make her one of us…only on her decision, not mine. But I have a feeling that won't be a problem. But then again theres Rosalie and her problem.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**  
**And I held your hand through all of these years**  
**But you still have all of me, me, me**

She does have all of me. My unbeaten heart, my lifeless soul, my mind, and soon to be my body. God I bet she felt what happen earlier outside the cafeteria.

***11:00 p.m. at Bella's House***

I ran as fast as I can to Bella's house, climb up her window, and landed safely and quietly. I looked around and sat down in the rocking chare in the dark corner of her room. I just listen to her breathing, but when I went to get a better view, I saw 2 little figures infrunt of me. What the hell?

"Hi!" She said happily and him with a no emotion look. When I saw her them they looked like about 5 or 6. She had long bronzed hair, piercing bright green-ish with a hint of topaz eyes, pale, thin, heart shaped sharp face, a lil over bite, and a crooked smile The little boy had brown hair, brown-ish with a hint of topaz eyes, pale, buff for a size his age, heart shaped sharp face, and a crooked smile. But here's the weird thing…I feel like I've known them from somewhere before but I can't think were. And even worse they looked like Bella and I.

"My name is Renesmee Carlie Cull…_Cullon_, and my brother E. But everyone will call me Nessie and my uncle Emme…_Emmanuel_ Calls him ET, since our dad is Jr., but my mommy hates it when they call me Nessie and him ET, because it reminds her of the Lockless Monster and that alien, how? I don't know, but she nearly attacked my future husband and his friend because they made it up and because he my future husband wouldn't let her touch me…sorry, what were you saying?" What did she mean by will? And I would understand why her mom would get mad. And her future boyfriend, he'd had to be young or can't age anymore. But why wouldn't he let the mom hold her own daughter? Anyways…

"Um, ok, I'm-"She interrupted me. And said something shocking. "Edward, I know. And not just because your Carlisle's son either." She said happily. But I have to ask.

"Then how do you know me? And how did yall get here? Most of all…what are you doing here?" I asked wondering what the hell.

"So that's where E get's his problems from…dad. Go figure" She said quietly to herself, but not low enough. But that's when her twin brother said.

"Ness, of course I would get it from dad, since you got the talking from mom now come on. We have to leave, were not even supposed to be here in the first place." His voice, sounds just like mine. What are they, my future kids or something?

"Ok, what are yall, my future kids or something?" That's when their eyes went big. They looked at me, then each other about 5 times before they ran away fast. Ok, I have a feeling that I'm going to see them sometime soon, or never. I just realized, I haven't talked until Bella came. But I only talked to Bella, and thoughs kids made me talk to them. God, my head is hurting. That's a shocker.

Anyways I went up to Bella and saw what she was wereing. This boner causing angel was wearing, boy shorts, Betty boop socks, and a white see-through tank top. I can see her black and white skull shirt. And to top it all off, she was moaning...my name.

"Edward, faster." God, just her saying that got me thinking with my eyes still firmly on hers, she would get on her knees in front of me and take me in her mouth. As I will groan loudly and began moving my hips back and forth, she aggressively, yet gingerly, licked and sucked me dry. I wanted her to feel good...to feel pleasure...from no one else but me. My hands intertwined with her hair and helped to guide her to the rhythm of my choice (which was fast), and Bella followed my cue, wanting to give me all of her desired. I wanted to...I would...give Bella anything she wanted. Even if it was purely in this physical, sexual sense, I didn't care, nor did I have a choice. Then I came in her mouth HARD, powerfully, and she swallowed, greedily. I unbitten and unzipped my jeans, and rubbed myself over her trashcan facing her.

"God Bella, like that! Shit, fuck, damn it suck me dry." I said as quiet as I. And I can't believe imp masturbating in my girlfriend's room. When I finished I pulled myself together and went up closer to her, then I stared at her so hard she woke up, only staring back at me. When she turned her head to turn on the light, I hid under her bed. 5 seconds later she turned off the lights and I heard her fall into a deep sleep. My cue to get out, but not before kissing her on her lips and rush out the window as fast as I could.

**

* * *

****Ahh! This was the hardest and longest chapter I've ever done out of ALL of my stories. Sorry it took so long, I had to think really hard. The hardest part was to find out a way to get bella and Eddie's kids in this chapter. But I somehow got it, and succeed at it. But I hope yall liked it. Now all I have to do is think of the next chapter! And suggestions…so for now tell me what yall think! But 'G' rated… Luhv Yall A-Bunch-Of-Munch!**


	8. Getting Wet And Having Boners

**Dear People Who Are Reading This, **

**I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to wrighting this story. But in this chapter there will be shocking, and embarrassing moments for Edward. But I hope you love it…or at least love it. Anyways thanks for reading and love yall! **

**The last Chapter:**

"_God Bella, like that! Shit, fuck, damn it suck me dry." I said as quiet. And I can't believe I'm masturbating in my girlfriend's room. When I finished I pulled myself together and went up closer to her, then I stared at her so hard she woke up, only staring back at me. When she turned her head to turn on the light, I hid under her bed. 5 seconds later she turned off the lights and I heard her fall into a deep sleep. My cue to get out, but not before kissing her on her lips and rush out the window as fast as I could._

Chapter 8: Getting Wet And Having Boners

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning sweaty and my hair flying in every direction that it could reach. I got my ass out of bed and jumped in the shower. After I got out I looked at the time and it said 6:30 a.m. And I usually get up at 7:00 a.m….. whatever. I decided to wear my Tripp Camo Mesh Skull DrawstringJens, Nirvana Cycle Tee, and my black high top Chuck Taylor converse, gray and white beanie, with thick eyeliner and mascara.

Since it was trash day I grabbed my trash can but when I looked inside, I saw some white stuff. And for some weird reason I smelt it…why I don't know, but I don't know how or why but I put my hand inside to touch it, but it felt smooth and guwie. Anyways I washed my hands and went downstairs. **(A/n: Sorry, I couldn't help it. That just popped in my head.)**

When I got down stairs I knew Charlie was gone. But when I got outside I remembered that my truck is at the school, and I have no way of getting to school. That's until I felt someone kiss me on the cheek. I looked and saw Edward and he said. "May I give my beautiful girlfriend a ride to school, since I stool her yesterday?" he said in a SEXY British accent. Then I blushed and said. "Why yes…yes you may."

When we eventually got to school, I felt something pulling me out of the car, and hugging me so tight that I couldn't breathe. Emmett. "Ahh! Emmett, I love you and all, but I can't breathe." He put me down "Soooo….I see that Edward had FINALLY got the courage to be with you after all these years. Took him long enough! I swear I would have tooled you myself…and yall know I would." Alice said, and it's true. She would actually do that.

"Oh, and when Edward came home last night… he went straight to his room and we had 'The Ta…." That's when Edward tackled Emmett. And to tell you the truth I already knew what he was about to say, because after that problem yesterday when we hugged, I really wouldn't mind. Anyways I felt a tap on the shoulders by Alice and she said.

"So Bella? Me and Rosalie are going shopping…" Hell no! "No Alice…the last time I we went shopping I could hardly walk let alone put my arms down for a week." She gave me the puppy pout…like that's really going to work. Jamie taught me how to get past people who do the puppy dog pout. "Sorry Alice, that's not going to work. I was taught by a professional how to get past the puppy dog pout." I said with a smile and everyone looked at me.

"*GASP* who taught you! Was it Jacob? Or was it someone else? Oh when I see that person…I'm gonna give it to them straight." She said angrily. Apparently Edward saw my look, and he wrote down on a paper who it was that taught me…Jamie Whitney Hunter.** (A/n: I forgot to put in that James and Jamie were adopted…sorry.)**

"O.M.F.G.I.D.K.P.F.M.B!**" **We all looked at her like 'what the hell did you just say?' "I said 'Oh My Fucking Goodness, I Didn't Know, Please Forgive Me Bella' duh." That makes more since.

"It's ok Alice, you didn't know. I'm alright anyways." I swear I am too nice.

**Edward's POV**

After letting myself loose in Bella's room, on my way home, I went to my meadow and 'relaxed' but only thinking about Bella again. That's when I found myself rubbing my cock, wanting Bella's mouth right there.

"Fuck, Bella! Harder, suck my big cock! Clean me dry. Yeah like that. You like that don't you. SHIT! Like that, yeah, faster, harder…You love my cock don't you Bella. You love me fucking that little mouth of yours hard don't you! About to cum! Arg! DAMN IT! BELLA! I bet you want to keep my cock in your mouth…don't you Bella! SHIT! Imma cum NOW! " I let loose and ever since I was 14 I was having wet dreams about Bella, but now all I think about is me fucking Bella's mouth with my cock hard and fast, and fingering her so I can taste that pussy of hers. God it was harder when I was holding her. I had to keep on thinking on my family having sex. But when Bella said my name while she was sleeping, I had to do it. And I'll do it again until my cock can't handle it again.

***My Mind Thinking Of Me Giving Bella A Good Fingering* **

Without hesitation she leaned into me, searching for my lips with a hungry resolve. Her tongue battled with mine for dominance, but I won out, taking her tongue in mine and bringing it back into her warm, moist mouth. I leaned her back down on the bed, pushing myself on top of her for the briefest of seconds. I knew if I stayed there I wouldn't want to leave, then my will power would probably fail me and I'd end up taking her right now.

My hand trailed from her hair, down to her chest, grazing her nipples, hardened with arousal. I wanted to save those for when I really got the chance to pleasure her. They were like a gift, wrapped up and waiting to be opened, but tonight wasn't Christmas, so I had to be patient. Though no one said I couldn't shake my gift to try and figure out what was inside.

After grudgingly moving south, over her tight stomach, I stopped at the hem of her dress, so tactfully ending right at the spot I wanted to touch most. Ever so gently I lifted the dress up, so I could just barely make out the little lace thong she was wearing. I made sure to keep my face as far away as possible, for fear of letting go of all reason and diving in, but even at this distance I could smell her arousal. I let my forefinger take one long stroke against her through the panties.

"Oh god Bella, you're so wet." I groaned out the words, so turned on by her evident arousal for me. My mind battled with my heart. Just rip them off and have your way with her. No, take it slow, she deserves it. It was like having my own personal devil and angel sitting on my shoulders.

Not giving in to my more primal urges, I allowed my finger to trace up and down her slit through the soaking wet fabric. Bella's moans were music to my ear. And I couldn't help the smile on my face. I was doing this to her.

"Edward. Oh, oh Edward, please." If Bella's moans were music then my name on her lips was like an intricately arranged symphony, the likes of which only she could write.

"What do you want, love?" Her breathing hitched in pleasure.

"Touch me, please." Her hips bucked up at me, trying to close the distance between her wet pussy and my finger. But I wanted to keep this part of her a secret as well. It wasn't Christmas after all.

I spread her folds, still confined to her panties and began rubbing her soft bundle through the lacy fabric. Every stroke was accentuated by her moans, by the gyrating of her hips.

"Mmmm, yes, oh god yes." I knew I loved when she made that noise.

I leaned down and began to kiss her again as my finger rubbed circles around her covered clit. I wanted so badly to touch her, skin to skin, but I had to wait. Still, I felt like I could do more to please this goddess writhing beneath me.

My thumb replaced my finger on her clit. In one gentle movement, I pushed my way through her opening, bringing the material of her panties with me. Bella let out a hiss of pleasure at the sudden sensation of my finger inside her. Even through the panties, I could feel how warm and tight she was. God I can't even begin to imagine how good my cock will feel inside her.

"Edward, please, more, I need more."

Her wish, as always, was my command. I let a second finger enter her, pushing more fabric in. I could imagine the feel of the fabric against her tight walls added a new and different pleasure. Faster and faster I pumped my fingers in, all the while rubbing that sweet bundle of nerves. I could see the faint shimmering of sweat gather in between those beautiful breasts and I suddenly felt the need to taste this part of her. I licked her sweat away slowly, tracing my tongue up and down, side to side, but still being careful to go too far.

"Fuck Edward!" That word did amazing things to me. I could almost come here and now from the sensation of pleasuring her and hearing her say that.

"Bella, I want you to cum for me. Can you do that love." That wasn't a question. I pushed my fingers in harder, adding a third one, stretching her tight walls to accommodate all of me plus the increasingly misshapen panties I was probably ruining. I pinched her clit between my thumb and the knuckle of my finger currently pulsing inside her. The sudden action made her buck up at me wildly, her back arching far off the bed as if in an attempt to get even closer to me.

"Yes! Yes, I'm gonna cum. Don't stop!"

As if I even could or wanted to. I watched in awe as her walls tightened around me, her body jerking and twitching from the orgasm ripping through her body. Her face was angelic, a look of pure bliss gracing her heavenly features. Slowly, her body stilled and Bella opened those beautiful brown eyes to look up at me. I carefully pulled my fingers out; rearranging her underwear to cover her up, as well as I could anyway, without actually touching her."Bella, I love you." then she said something that made me feel good, the best 5 words a guy could ever hear from his girl (some guys).

"I love you to Edward."

***Just Got Finished Rubbing My Cock…Again***

Now that I'm at home, I have to last the wrath of my brothers. Because Alice must have laughed and they asked what's wrong, she told them about her vision, and now they're going to have 'The Talk' with me. So help me God, if they mention this to Bella tomorrow... but here goes everything I have.

I went into my room, and laid down on my bed. That's when I was in the air because of Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle jumped on my bed. "Ahh! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YALL!" When I looked at all them they all had this evil grin, and I saw the girls just looking at me. Oh HELL!

"Hay little brother. We just needed to get this out of the way, since you're growing up so fast. So when a boy and a girl…" Emmett and Jasper are the Devil. "NO!" I don't need to know about that.

"His right son. You should learn about this. So as Emmett was saying…" Carlisle is a trader. "Oh well what do yah know, it's time to get going, and sorry I have to pick up Bella, so see yall!" It was only 5:36 and I ran out of that house as fast as I could.

While I was wasting my time until I pick up Bella, I changed in the meadow (I took my cloths with me [you would to, if your family is trying to annoy you to 'death' {for us} and have 'The Talk'] and plus it will be easier, since Alice won't let us wear the same thing twice.) and I'm wearing my Levi jeans, black yellow and white plaid woven shirt, and black and white Adidas. And it might be early to pick up Bella, but it's never a crime to wait outside her house.

While I'm outside Bella's house (at 6:00 a.m.), I can hear her getting ready getting ready. But only if I could see her getting ready…that's something only a man can dream. Anyways 30 minutes later I see Bella outside her door pissed off because he doesn't have that peace of crap she calls a car. Ha! If I said that infrunt of her, I swear she would have hit me like she did to Lauren and Jessica yesterday.

Bella had her back towards me, and apparently she didn't hear me, so I kissed her on the cheek. Just to make her blush, and when she turned around I saw her bruise and scars looked better that it did yesterday when I was with her. But that's when I said. "May I give my beautiful girlfriend a ride to school, since I stool her yesterday?" I said in a British accent. Then she blushed brighter than before and said. "Why yes…yes you may."

When we eventually got to school Emmett pulled her out and Bella said. "Ahh! Emmett, I love you and all, but I can't breathe." He put me down "Soooo….I see that Edward had FINALLY got the courage to be with you after all these years. Took him long enough! I swear I would have tooled you myself…and yall know I would." Alice said, and it's true. She would actually do that.

"Oh, and when Edward came home last night… he went straight to his room and we had 'The Ta…." That's when I had to tackle Emmett to the grown. After me and Emmett's fight I saw Bella's face and Alice said…

_What did I say…All I said was that Imma get the person who taught her that she can get past my puppy dog pout? _–DAMN IT!

That's the problem; Bella said her sister taught her that. So I wrote down on a paper that her sister taught her. Alice apologized and Bella forgave her. That's why I love her, she was always so forgetful. She's gunna have to work on that.

**Holy Molly…sorry that look so long people….I just couldn't think of anything. But I finally got something. And I know this is a short chapter, but in the next chapter you'll see what Bella, Jessica, and Lauren will do. And Mikey boy really wants his life go to waste. Anyway, thanks for reading, and leave me words on what yall think! **

**LUHVS 2 ALL! **


	9. Eww

_**Dear People,**_

_**I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long time. But school (Ewww) started and imma try to get all focused on it but imma get focused on this. I have it all in my head (kind of) and all I need to do is type it down and I'll be good to go. Until then**_

_**Luhv Always**_

_**Me =9**_


	10. Open Welcomings

**Hey! Yeah, college sucks so badly! Lol umm I finally had time off to do this. I hope yall like it. If not, im sorry but it's been a long time. And im trying and hopefully i know where I am going with this story, because I truthfully don't really know. **

**Hope you like it.**

**Later.**

Chapter 9: Open Welcoming

**Bella's POV**

We all walk into the school and I have to go straight to the principal's office. When I get there they set me down and tell me the heads up on my new schedule, and how I have the same schedule as Edward now. Well I wondered how that happen? I wonder if he went all flirty McFlirt Flirt on the office lady.

"Isabella Swan?" Mr. Greene said to get my attention.

"Sorry, yes sir?"

"Well after the commotion in the cafeteria yesterday, and since we know what happened, we would just like to say that Lauren and Jessica are suspended and your father called to say that he would like to get a restraining order on them for what they have done. And I said I would ask you since that was a little dramatic. So would you think that is a good idea?" Mr. Greene said.

"No, I don't think that is called for. I think my dad is just trying to be over protected like a father should be." Truthfully I would have said yes, but I said no because I want those stupid ass holes to attack me. Let them come after me again. I am not that same Bella that I was years ago. I've changed and, apparently, they haven't. And if they can't see that by now, then there is seriously something wrong with those morons.

"Ok, if you say so…"

"I do." I said smart ass-tically, with a smile.

"Well you have your new class schedule. I hope you have a nice and quiet day Miss. Swan."

"Thank you, you too." I left with a smile on my face and made it to first period just by 5 minutes and saw Edward. I sat in front of him without a second thought. And automatically he started to play with my hair.

It happened the whole day in all of our classes, and I had no problem with it.

**Edwards POV**

By the end of the day, we all decided to go to our house. So Bella could meet Carlisle and Esme personally. I think she would enjoy Esme. Alice said Bella will be hurt later on, because she will feel like she's replacing her real mother, so I called Esme ahead of time and make sure she has a heart to heart moment with Bella personally. In the car Bella wouldn't stop moving her leg.

"Baby, can you stop shaking your leg. You're about to make a dent on the floor." I chuckled. She didn't think it was so funny.

"Sorry, im just worried."

"For what? Esme and Carlisle?"

"No, the rats in your basement. Yes Esme and Carlisle. What if they don't like me? What if they think im weird and shit?"

"Um I hate to break it to you, but we all know that you're weird in your own way." She hit me for saying that. I say it was a pretty funny joke to be honest.

"That's not funny Edward. They haven't seen me in almost 10 years. Im still afraid that they won't like me."

"Baby…" I grabbed her hand. "..Nothing bad will happen. They will love you. When they found out what happened they said that they're happy that I finally 'grew balls' as Esme put it, to be with you. Hell when I called Esme earlier, she kept asking what should she make for you. What your favorite food and drink. I swear never had she done this." It was true actually, I could hear Esme grabbed the keys and start the car to go to the store. I love my mother.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean that their opinion could change Hun." She was quiet the whole 10 minutes there. It wasn't a bad quiet, it was actually a good quiet. We both needed it, so it was good that we had it.

When we made it to the house, my siblings where already there and I could feel that Jasper was trying to calm Bella down.

It was hardly working.

When we made it to the door, I didn't even get to turn the handle because Alice and Emmett where there already. Alice was ecstatic (as usual) and Emmett was, well, Emmett. To the instinct level of whatever level there is with him. When we, eventually, made it to the kitchen, Bella was hugged by Esme.

"Oh my goodness! Isabella, you are so beautiful. It is so good to see you, it has been too long. How's Charlie? How has my kids been treating you? Are you hungry?..." Carlisle had to come and calm Esme, since Esme has a habit of being like this when meeting people for the first time, second time, and third time… well you get it.

"Esme, baby, calm down. You're going to frighten the poor girl. Im sorry Isabella, my wife has the tendency to do that to people." Bella laughs a little and says it's ok.

"But please call me Bella." They say they will if, and only if, they call them by their first name. She agreed, they agreed. Everyone is happy.

After showing Bella the house Esme decided to talk to Bella in the backyard.

"Bella do you mind if I talk to you outside?" Esme said.

"Ok." She kissed me and left to fallow Esme

**Bella's POV**

I fallowed Esme outside to see what she wanted. Mind you, im scared shitless that she will tell me that im not good enough and never will be good enough for her son.

"Bella, it was good to see you again, and I just wanted to tell you that im glad Edward has found you again. And grew balls to tell you how he really felt about you. It's good to know that there aren't girls out there that doesn't want my son for just one thing…" we kind of laughed at that. I mean, have you seen her son… damn!

"Well Edward means a lot to me. Always has, and always will. No matter what." She smiled at my words and said something that shocked me.

"I wanted to mainly tell you that I will always be here for you. Not to replace your real mother, but just a mother that you need to run to. For anything. Or if my boys hurt you, they might be too old but that doesn't mean I still can't whip their asses." I laughed at the last part. But I understood what she meant on the first part. I smiled. And said thank you. it was a few seconds later I didn't realize that I was crying since she whipped my tears and held me as I cried. Basically for a lot of things really.

For my mom.

For Phil.

For Jamie.

For my puppy.

For Charlie.

And for the new family I gained.

All of this stuff has given me a headache. I stayed outside while Esme went to get me some pain pills. I would have thought she or Edward came back with them, but it was actually Rosalie. And Rosalie was never the type to get all touchy with me. But she basically wanted to welcome me to the family. But not to expect anything less from her.

I wouldn't. That's not the Rosalie I know and is used to. We laughed at that, because the day Rosalie turns all nice and shit like Alice or Esme, is the day we know something is wrong. Hell im sure Emmett would even be worried.

Anyways.

It started to get cold and when we went inside I smelt cookies, brownies.

Oatmeal raison cookies.

Cinnamon roll cookies.

Chocolate brownies…with chocolate frosting!

My sad, sad weakness.

Damn Esme.

After eating 6 cookies and 2 brownies (with melted chocolate inside) I boxed up the rest to take home, I said goodbye and goodnight to everyone. And me and Edward went off to my place. But when I got there, I saw something that was so wrong. And I can see Charlie tomato red, screaming…um…colorful words and kicking dirt and stuff everywhere. So when he saw me pull up he came to the door and pulled me out of the car and hugged me (awkwardly) to calm down. I pulled back and asked what was wrong (even though I knew).

"Bella, do you know who could have done this to our house." Our house was ugly, I mean, horrified ugly. It was TP'd, egged, and spray painted. I mean seriously? Me and Jamie could have done better than this. Pathetic really, not only can Jessica and Lauren not fight, but they can't even ruin someone's house good enough. Plus it wasn't even that bad. There was hardly any toilet paper on the roof, just on the trees. There was only egg on the front windows and they didn't even spray paint words. They did some lines on the door and garage, but that's it. Like I said pathetic.

So I told my dad that, and he and Edward laughed. I told my dad to get the hose real quick. And as I suspected. Washable spray paint. So it only took us 30 minutes tops to get my house back to the way it was before. And since me and my father had no coordination at all, Edward got the toilet paper out of the tree…faster than an average person would.

Rock climber…nice.

Edward came inside and talked with Charlie in the living room, while I went to go heat up Esme's cookies and brownies. And before the timer went off, I heard Charlie.

"Bella…"

"Yes dad?" wait for it…

"Bring them in here." Thought so. I brought them in there and me, Edward and Charlie pigged out. Well me and Charlie, Edward didn't really have any. Esme would have been insulted.

After Edward left, I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed, went down stares said night to my dad, and to tell him if he touches those desserts then I will break his fingers. He knows I was serious.

Don't play with Esme's desert.

EVER.

**Hi! Umm, yeah I hope yall like this. It's been a while (as you know)**

**Im sorry,**

**Well I hope I get some comments.**

'**G' rated **

**Bye!**


End file.
